


Stress Relief

by angelofthequeers



Series: Garden Variety College AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Castiel (Supernatural) Likes it Rough, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Does anyone expect anything else from me at this point, Dom Dean, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hurt Dean Winchester, It's not BDSM or anything, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Like healthy young people having sex should, M/M, Manhandling, Merry Christmas you kinky shits, Multiple Sex Positions, Not a whole lot but it's pretty important, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sassy Castiel, Smut, Spanking, Sub Castiel, They actually TALK guys, Top Dean, Y'all know that my weakness is post-sex cuddles, Yes they actually discuss their boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/pseuds/angelofthequeers
Summary: With Dean stressed from classes and upcoming finals, Cas comes up with a way to relax his boyfriend. And sure, they hit a few...complications, but hey, that's what actual words are for. A Christmas present from me to all my readers.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> I meant to write this like five months ago but…university plus my own writing (I’ve finished an entire book and a half!) and even NaNoWriMo last month totally drained me. So…Merry Christmas from me, to all my readers who have supported me throughout my writing!

 

“Rough day?” Cas said when Dean stormed into their room and hurled his bag at his bed, though it missed and crashed onto the shitty carpet instead. Cas winced. Okay, so his boyfriend was _really_ pissed. “What happened?” he said, closing his textbook and setting it aside.

“Everything,” Dean growled, throwing himself onto his bed face-first. “Stupid professor. Stupid quiz. Stupid Al not taking the hint that I’m not fucking available, not that I’d want his ugly ass anyway. Nearly had to knee him in the balls to get him to fuck off.”

Cas’ jaw clenched. Alastair was one of Dean’s classmates who definitely had a thing for Dean, though neither he or Dean were under any impression that said thing was anything more than wanting to use Dean like some sort of creepy fuck toy. Cas wasn’t usually one to believe rumours, but Alastair just had that horrible air that made the rumours seem not so silly after all.

“You can’t tell someone?” Cas said. “Surely someone must be able to do something.”

“Why bother?” Dean said, voice muffled by his pillow. “He hasn’t actually done anything. Plus, I’m a guy. Like anyone’s gonna take me seriously.”

Mouth drooping, Cas slid off his uncomfortable wooden chair and crossed over to Dean’s bed in the few steps it took.

“‘M just so stressed,” Dean continued. He let out a lazy groan when Cas straddled the back of his thighs and ran fingers down his spine. “Finals are soon and I’m gonna fuckin’ explode.”

“You need a stress reliever.” Cas bent down and pressed a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck. “And I know just how to de-stress you.”

Dean made a small, content noise when Cas began to pepper his shoulder blades with kisses, long fingers tracing and caressing over his sides. Cas nipped up Dean’s neck, then took Dean’s ear lobe between his teeth and began to work the soft skin and cartilage.

“Yeeesssssss…” Dean mumbled. Cas smiled and bit Dean’s lobe gently.

“You want to fuck me, Dean?” Cas murmured into Dean’s ear. He smirked when Dean’s whole body shuddered violently. “Want to pound into me, work all that stress out? That’ll relax you.”

In a blur of movement, Cas found himself on his back with Dean looming over him, green eyes blown with lust and pink lips parted.

“God, yes,” Dean said in a slightly strangled voice. “You sure I can do that?”

Cas smiled mischievously. “I like it rough,” he said. “Give it to me. _Punish_ me. Do whatever you need to relax.”

Dean let out a long groan and began to attack Cas’ mouth, plunging his tongue inside and biting Cas’ bottom lip so hard that Cas tasted a metallic tang. Cas just sighed and melted into Dean’s rough assault, allowing himself to float with only Dean’s forceful kisses and tight fingers digging into his hips to tether him to this plane of reality.

“Clothes off and turn over, baby,” Dean rasped when he pulled away for air and slid off the bed. Flying somewhere high in the sky, it took a few moments for Cas’ brain to register Dean’s instructions, but he was quick to obey and strip as best as he could without getting up, then flop onto his stomach. He hummed and closed his eyes when Dean’s naked skin came into contact with his own, and tried to quell the sparks flying across his skin.

He yelped when something warm and wet suddenly plunged inside him. Dean laughed into Cas’ ass, then speared his tongue back inside, and Cas moaned and tried to suffocate himself in an attempt to cling to a thread of sanity. Dean was playing _dirty_ today. He _knew_ that rimming was Cas’ hamartia when it came to sex – he _knew_ it, and he exploited it whenever he damn well could.

“ _Dean_!” Cas’ muffled voice cried as Dean licked at his inner walls like they were a slice of his favourite pie. Dimly, he wondered if he tasted better than pie, though he wouldn’t dare ask. Only a heartless monster would make Dean choose between them and pie.

“Not gonna last,” Dean warned, pulling back. Cas just made an unintelligible sound, slowly grinding against the sheets in an attempt to release some of his pent-up frustration through friction. “You doing okay, baby?”

What came out of Cas’ mouth was a sound that in no way resembled that of a human. Dean snorted out a laugh and rested his forehead in the small of Cas’ back, hot breath ghosting over Cas’ right ass cheek.

“One moan for yes, two for no,” Dean said. “I ain’t gonna go any further if you’re not with it.”

Cas made that sound once more and pushed his ass back into Dean’s face. Dean chuckled and caught Cas’ hips to stop him from rutting against the bed.

“Why are _you_ so needy?” Dean said. “ _I’m_ the one who needs stress relief.”

Thankfully, he didn’t expect an answer, because Cas wasn’t in any sort of shape to form sentences longer than fragmented words. Eyes closed, all Cas could do was wait in strung anticipation as Dean rummaged in his bedside table, popped open a bottle of lube, then squeezed. A few moments later, two fingers were sliding inside Cas, and Cas cried out, then moaned and writhed back on the touch. He needed Dean in him yesterday, and if Dean was this stressed then he was going to cop an ass-reaming, the thought of which made his heart beat even faster.

It only took a few, frustrating minutes for Dean to open Cas, though he could’ve been an ass and taken longer just to mess with Cas. But he was so tense, every muscle on edge despite his amusement at Cas’ neediness, and drawing things out would’ve only frustrated him more than Cas in the long run.

“Up on your hands and knees, baby,” Dean said when he pulled his fingers out. Cas whined in disappointment, his stretched hole fluttering around empty air, but duly obeyed his boyfriend and struggled onto all fours. The crinkle of a condom packet made him shiver, hot excitement surging through him, and at the very thought of Dean sliding inside and pounding the hell out of him, his cock leaked a shiny pearl of precome that dripped onto the sheets below. Hazily, Cas thanked whoever was listening that this was Dean’s bed, because he wouldn’t have the energy or muscle strength to change his own sheets after this round of sex. Though they hardly slept in their own beds anyway, so they’d probably just migrate over to Cas’ once they were done.

Cas was forcibly jolted back to earth by something warm and thick slipping between his ass cheeks, not entering him but just teasing as it slid up and down his crack.

“Dean!” he growled, turning to glare over his shoulder. His stomach swooped at just how beautiful a lust-consumed Dean looked; that messy, sandy hair, that plush pink mouth, those green eyes swallowed by jet black, those flushed cheeks…god, Dean was going to be the death of him one of these days.

“Should draw it out,” Dean said in his low, husky, ‘I need to fuck the shit out of you right now’ voice that never failed to set Cas’ very being aflame. “Make you beg, make you wait for it.” His cock head caught on Cas’ rim but slipped free and continued to grind against his ass. “But I just need to pound you into the mattress.”

“Then do it, you assbutt, and quit teasing me,” Cas said hoarsely. “Be as rough as you want with me. I can take it.”

“Assbutt?” Dean raised an eyebrow. Cas just growled and pushed his hips back insistently. He was about to reach around and force Dean inside him, but Dean was too quick and positioned his cock at Cas’ entrance before Cas could do anything to speed him along. “Ready?”

Cas nodded frantically, so Dean pushed until the head of his cock was wedged inside Cas. Cas’ happy sigh turned into a surprised gasp when Dean pushed in all the way in one go instead of taking his time as usual, which made Cas’ ass burn and sting in the best possible way.

“You okay?” Dean said in a slightly strangled voice. “Last chance, Cas. I ain’t gonna hold back.”

Cas turned to meet Dean’s eyes. “Fucking wreck me,” he hissed. Dean’s eyes widened, and Cas only had enough time to turn back around and brace himself before Dean was thrusting into him so hard that he nearly pitched over on his face.

“Good.” Dean pounded into Cas like he was trying to split the mattress in half, his fingers digging into Cas’ hips so hard that he was certain to leave bruises. One particularly forceful thrust knocked Cas’ arms out from under him, leaving him to support himself on his elbows as Dean absolutely wrecked his ass.

“Oh, god,” Cas choked. Between Dean’s balls slapping against his ass, the burn from his thick cock, and the way he was relentlessly pounding so hard that Cas was threatening to fall on his face, this was absolutely the most brutal sex Cas had ever had, and he _loved_ it. His last coherent thought before Dean’s cock found his prostate was wondering why Dean couldn’t fuck him like this more often, before that thought was consumed by the volcanic heat that surged through him from Dean triggering his sweet spot.

Normally, their sex would be loud and full of moans and whines and gasping out each other’s names. But Dean was clearly too high-strung to focus on anything other than reaming Cas’ ass, while Cas was floating on some cloud high above earth and couldn’t even make a sound other than the occasional moan even if he tried. However, this changed when Dean growled and yanked Cas closer, then laid a sudden, hard slap on Cas’ ass.

“Good boy,” Dean said growled when Cas yelped and then laughed. “You like that? You like it when I treat you rough?”

Cas nodded, so Dean began to pepper his thrusting with smacks, each one resonating loudly in the room and leaving Cas with a glorious sting in skin that was slowly starting to resemble a furnace more than anything. With another growl, Dean leaned over Cas’ back, then tangled his fingers in Cas’ sweaty hair and, to Cas’ delight, yanked so hard that Cas’ spine arched back.

“You like it when I manhandle you?” Dean said after this action wrenched a long, loud moan out of Cas. Cas nodded frantically. Where the hell were these submissive tendencies coming from? He was fine bottoming, yeah – there was nothing quite like having a nice, thick cock split you open to your core – but he’d never imagined that he’d enjoy being slapped and manhandled and basically treated like a toy. Maybe it was just Dean. Dean would never degrade him or think of him like a toy, so maybe that was why Cas didn’t mind so much. He sure as hell wouldn’t have let any of his exes do this to him.

“Answer me.” Dean grabbed Cas by the back of the neck and shoved Cas’ head into the pillow, forcing Cas’ arms to give out. He leaned down so that his breath grazed Cas’ ear and sparked a tidal wave of heat through Cas’ quivering body. “I want you to use your words. You like it?”

“Yes,” Cas gasped, groaning when Dean’s cock brushed against his prostate again. “Dean – fuck – use me –”

To his chagrin, far from earning a harder pounding, this just made Dean stop completely. He whined loudly when Dean pulled out entirely, but his disappointment quickly evaporated when he pushed himself to his knees on trembling arms and turned to see Dean staring at Cas with a wide-eyed look of horror.

“Dean?” Cas shuffled over to Dean’s side and rested a hand on his thigh. “What’s wrong? What did I do?”

“I – you said to use you.” Dean’s voice was a murmur and he didn’t meet Cas’ eyes. “Like you’re some sorta – shit, Cas, I’m fucking hurting you because I can’t deal with my shit.”

“Oh, Dean.” Ignoring his throbbing cock, Cas reached out to clasp Dean’s chin, then gently lifted his head. The conflict and guilt in Dean’s eyes made Cas’ stomach swoop. “I like it,” he said.

“But I’m hurting you!” Dean argued.

“I like it,” Cas repeated firmly. “If I didn’t, do you think I’d have been laughing and egging you on? I like it when you’re rough with me. I like it when you use me like that. Hell, why haven’t you been that rough with me before?”

Dean shuddered and pitched forward, his forehead resting on Cas’ shoulder. “An ex,” he finally mumbled. “Lisa. Wasn’t in the best place at the time after – after my dad died.”

Cas’ eyes widened slightly. He didn’t know much about John Winchester but from what little pieces Dean had let slip, the man wouldn’t have won any Father of the Year awards.

“Kinda took it out on her. I –” Dean tried to pull away, but Cas quickly held his head in place, so he just shuddered again. “I hurt her. And I was sorry and she got it, but it wasn’t the same. I – Cas, I don’t wanna be that guy again. I don’t wanna be the guy who gets off on hurting his partner. ‘Cause I was that guy once and…”

“Dean.” Cas kissed Dean on the head. “I will tell you when it’s too much, okay? You need to trust me. I like it when you’re rough and use me. I’d never have trusted any of my exes to treat me like that. But I know that you’d never humiliate me or think any less of me.”

“Hell, no,” Dean said instantly. Cas smiled and started to stroke his hair.

“See?” he said. “I trust you, Dean. You need to trust that I know my own limits, just like you know yours.”

Dean didn’t say anything for the longest time. Just when Cas was starting to worry, Dean wriggled free of his arms and gave him a small smile.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said. Cas smiled back and kissed him gently on the lips.

“Always,” Cas said. “Though maybe we should discuss this sort of stuff _before_ we jump each other next time.”

Dean snorted at that, lifting a hand to cup Cas’ cheek. Cas shivered when Dean caressed the skin with his thumb.

“God forbid we ever do BDSM shit,” Dean muttered.

“You’d be interested in that?” Cas’ stomach and cock jumped. Dean snorted and rested his forehead against Cas’.

“Of course I get the kinky guy,” he said. “Maybe sometime, okay? Not now. Now…” He pulled back and gave almost a self-conscious smile. “I…still want you.”

“Oh, good,” Cas said. “My balls are about to turn bluer than the eyes you love to wax poetic about.”

Dean full-on laughed at that, then gently pushed Cas back on the bed. “I don’t think I can go rough again,” he confessed as he crawled between Cas’ legs and pulled them around his waist. “Maybe later, but not now.”

“I don’t care, just so long as I get off sometime in the next century,” Cas said. Dean snorted, already slipping back inside Cas’ abused hole.

“Sassy shit,” he said, voice full of affection, before beginning to thrust again. However, now he was the polar opposite of how he’d been before; his solution to being too rough with Cas was to now be too _gentle_.

“I’m not made of glass, Dean,” Cas complained when Dean maintained his slow, grinding rhythm. “You don’t have to be rough if you don’t want, but I’d appreciate a good fucking right now.”

He gave Dean another chance but, when Dean didn’t speed up, he sighed loudly and took matters into his own hands. Dean’s eyes practically bulged when Cas forced him onto his back, then straddled his hips and impaled himself in one swift move.

“That’s better,” Cas sighed, swivelling his hips to take Dean’s cock as deep as he could. “You know I hate it when you’re too damn gentle.”

“But I like being gentle,” Dean said. He took a sharp breath when Cas started a fast rhythm, not rough but not forgiving either. The sound of their skin slapping together every time Cas thrust down was the exact song that a siren would have to sing in order to entrance Cas.

“Not when I’m in the mood to be thoroughly fucked,” Cas said. “And that’s my mood right now.”

Nothing more was said until Cas was approaching his orgasm, at which point he couldn’t hold back anymore and gasps of Dean’s names and curse words spilled from him into the air between them.

“Oh, god – Dean, god, right there – yes, so close, gonna come, yes –” His stomach twisting into a tight iron band, Cas forewent actual thrusts in favour of frantically grinding against Dean’s pelvis, whining and biting his lip hard as Dean’s cock rubbed against his prostate. “Yes – yes – yesyesyesyesyes _yesyes_ –!”

The iron band split. Cas’ back arched until it nearly snapped in half, and he cried and dug his fingernails into Dean’s skin as hard as he could while the familiar, searing heat of orgasm surged through his whole body and lit every cell on fire. He nearly pitched forward when his climax faded, limbs suddenly made of jelly instead of flesh and bone, but the only thing that stopped him was Dean’s hard cock still inside him. Right. Dean needed to come.

“Feel free to do some work,” Cas slurred, lazily grinding his hips in a figure eight motion. Dean’s cock grazed his prostate again, lighting him up like a Christmas tree with oversensitivity, and he mewled and lifted his hips to escape the sensation.

“Oh, I thought you had it well covered.” Dean swiped his fingers through the mess on his stomach, courtesy of Cas. “I mean, you seemed to have it under control.”

“And look where that got us. I got off and you didn’t.”

Dean’s toothy grin sent a hot wave of emotion coursing through Cas. Shit. He recognised that emotion. But why the hell was he feeling it after only a month?

“Cas? Earth to Cas? You okay?”

Cas blinked. Dean was looking up at him in concern, hips and cock at a total standstill, so Cas forced himself to smile tiredly.

“I guess I’ll have to do all the work here,” he said with an exaggerated sigh. He climbed off Dean, puffy hole clenching around nothing when Dean’s cock slid out, and he settled on the bed next to Dean. “We won’t be needing this anymore.”

Before Dean could say anything, Cas reached out and started to work the condom off his straining cock. It was slightly more difficult than usual, owing to the fact that Dean was still hard as a rock instead of soft and sated, but Cas finally rolled the rubber off and tossed it in the general direction of the trash can.

“I hardly see how this is stress relief,” Dean said, voice hitching when Cas licked his lips. “Aren’t I s’posed to be working out my shit?”

“Yes, you are.” Cas leaned down and licked a stripe up Dean’s shaft, eliciting a curse from the other man. “But seeing as I ended up doing all the work, I suppose I’ll have to suck the stress out of you.”

After that, Dean didn’t speak another word. That wasn’t to say that he was quiet, of course; no, he was very loud and very vocal in his appreciation for Cas’ mouth. There were just no words in that garbled mess except for Cas’ name, which hardly counted as an actual word.

“Gonna come,” were Dean’s first words. Cas raised his eyebrows. That hadn’t taken very long, though he supposed that Dean _was_ pretty wound-up from that fucking. “Shit – ‘m gonna –”

Cas made a split-second decision. Unlike all the other times he’d given Dean a blowjob, where he pulled back in time, this time he was going to swallow. He never usually swallowed on principle. The thought of another guy’s jizz in his mouth was just foul, not to mention that he’d copped a taste of his first ex’s once and it hadn’t exactly won any MasterChef awards. But hey, if he could let Dean slap his ass and pull his hair and manhandle the hell out of him, he supposed he could swallow just this one time.

“Cas, I’m gonna –”

Cas just gave Dean a mischievous look around the cock stretching his mouth, appreciative of the fact that Dean knew about his preference and was trying to warn him. He bobbed his head and swallowed, and Dean was suddenly gasping and arching up, forcing his cock deeper into Cas’ mouth as he came in great spurts. Cas wrinkled his nose as Dean’s come filled his mouth and he rapidly swallowed to stop himself from drowning. It wasn’t _that_ bad. Hell, he was willing to admit that Dean’s musky, bitter taste was alright. But it wasn’t something he’d actively choose to seek out.

“Oh my god,” Dean was chanting as Cas let his soft dick slide out. “Oh my god, Cas.”

“Relaxed now?” Cas grinned, voice hoarse from sucking dick.

“I can’t believe you – I thought you hated that!” Dean said. “You said – and I quote – ‘If you think I’m going to be swallowing that nasty stuff, you’ve got another thing coming. I don’t do jizz and mouths. At all’.”

“Sacrifices must be made,” Cas said solemnly, then burst out laughing at the look on Dean’s face. “No, it wasn’t as bad as I was expecting. I’ve only ever swallowed once, for my first boyfriend, and he was disgusting. So, I just set that ground rule with every other partner so that they wouldn’t have expectations of me. Easier to tell someone no when I’ve already set that boundary than to make one exception and have them throw that in my face whenever I say no in the future.”

Dean’s face crinkled as he smiled, and he reached out and pulled Cas down next to him. Cas turned to snatch tissues off the bedside table to wipe Dean’s belly off as best as he could, before dumping those tissues over the side of the bed and snuggling into Dean’s side.

“You know I wouldn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to, right?” Dean said, reaching across his body to totally envelop Cas in his arms. “If you don’t want to swallow next time, you don’t have to – though it _does_ feel amazing, coming down your throat.”

“I’m glad,” Cas said dryly, rolling his eyes when Dean waggled his eyebrows. “That’s why I swallowed for you. I knew you wouldn’t try and guilt me into it, or make me feel cheap or used for doing it. And that’s why I like it when you’re rough and use me like that. You use me but you don’t _use_ me.”

Dean was silent for a long while after that. “Maybe sometime in the future,” he said. “I don’t think I can be that rough for a while.”

“But you’ll still be rough, right?” Cas said hopefully. Dean snorted loudly.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be rough,” he said, pressing a kiss to Cas’ dark hair. “Just don’t think I can do the slapping and manhandling for a while. I was – shit, I was terrified when I grabbed your neck like that. Made me realise how I was slipping back into that unhealthy headspace.”

“Are you okay with hair-pulling?” Cas said softly, running his fingers over Dean’s chest. Dean shivered when he began to toy with a nipple. “Because I loved it when you just yanked.”

Dean sighed loudly. “Yeah, I can do that. Just not like I did before, when I yanked your head back like that. I don’t wanna hurt you, Cas. I don’t think I’m cut out for that dominant shit. Some people can do it but…not me. And it sucks that I don’t see myself as a sub either, otherwise I’d just sub to you.”

“Hey, that’s okay.” Cas kissed Dean on the shoulder. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. And I get that being rough like that might trigger something. But just so you know, I love it when you don’t hold back. I couldn’t trust anyone else like I trust you. I really would’ve told you if it was too much and you were hurting me.”

“I know,” Dean said. He shifted suddenly, turning on his side and pawing at Cas’ shoulder until Cas got the hint and turned onto his other side. Cas shivered when Dean wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him back so that they were spooning, and he snuggled further into Dean’s embrace.

“But the million-dollar question is,” Cas said, “did I relax you? I mean, this _was_ for stress relief.”

Dean snorted into the back of Cas’ neck. “Yes,” he said, leaving tiny kisses there. “I’m totally relaxed. Haven’t even thought of Al or classes until now. Thanks, baby.”

Cas smiled and closed his eyes, allowing himself to be enveloped in Dean’s heat and scent. “Always, Dean.”


End file.
